Into the Past
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Mack and Ty somehow has ended up in the past with the first Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Team. Now they have to blend in with their peers from another time...and hide the fact their actually a robot and humanoid alien! Easy right? Rating Cause I'm paranoid. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: This morning, I got up, watched Power Rangers S.P.D., watched Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and finally I watched two episodes of Overdrive…in all four back to back episodes of Power Rangers. After eating lunch, this idea started to tickle the back of my brain… hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Present Day~

"Watch out!" Mack dove sideways as the monster threw a destructive beam of light at the rangers.

Miratrix and Kamdon were stirring up trouble again, and the rangers were having a hard time getting past their newest monster. The abandoned park they were fighting in was complete rumble. Smoke filled the air, obscuring their eyesight. Groaning, the girls scrambled to their feet, the last blast having thrown them into a brick wall.

"Ronny! Rose! Are you alright!?" Will rushed over to help his teammates.

"Yeah, we're fine…Ty! Behind you!" Rose screamed upon spotting the monster sneaking up on the injured Mercurian ranger.

Head snapping up, Mack charged towards his best friend, not wanting him to be injured. As he arrived on the scene he wrapped his arms around Tyzonn, pulling him to the ground even as the painful blinding light surrounded him.

~In the Past~

"That had to have been the most interesting Rumpelstiltskin play, in the history of Rumpelstiltskin plays!" Zack laughed as he followed his friends into the youth center.

"You know, I _almost_ feel sorry for Bulk." Kimberly shook her head as she recalled the embarrassing scene in which Bulk's pants ripped onstage.

"Yeah, well he should of taken practice more seriously, and know his cue." Jason groaned as he slid into one of the bar chairs.

Murmurs of agreement cursed through his five friends as they claimed chairs next to him.

"What can I get for you?" Ernie asked as he wiped a green glass dry.

"I think we all would like our usual." Tommy glanced over at his friends to double check that he was alright for ordering for them.

"Yeah." "Sounds good." "Hope that's alright Ernie."

"Coming right up. You know? I wouldn't be surprised if the power rangers show up at the park soon." Ernie casually mentioned.

The teens quickly looked at each other. They hadn't heard about any attacks on Earth yet, and, as the power rangers, they usually knew this kind of thing before anyone else.

"What makes you say that? Is something going on down there, Ernie?" Billy attempted to casually ask.

"Yeah, some weird light laser thing is covering a small section of the park. Thankfully, no one was there when it showed up…where you going?" Ernie turned around just in time to see his best customers bolting for it.

Turning around, Trini briefly made eye contact with him, "We'll be right back. We just want to check this out, might be interesting to see the rangers in action."

"Be careful," Ernie waited until they were out of earshot before sighing, "That confirms it, they _are_ the power rangers."

~Five minutes later, roughly~

Meanwhile back at the park the light had faded away, revealing to teens sprawled flat on their chests laying on the ground. Both were male and near unconscious. One was wearing a red tee, jeans, and a black jacket with red stripes. His friend was similarly dressed, with a gray tee, jeans, and a black jacket with silver stripes. The one wearing red had curly brown hair. His companion had longish blonde hair. With a slight groan, he rolled over, revealing burn marks crisscrossing his face. Scrambling to his, he grabbed his companion.

"Ty! Ty! Wake up! The others are missing!" Red yelled as he rolled Ty over to reveal that he too was also injured, though worse than him.

"Hey! You there! What are doing here!? Don't you know that Rita has sent some monster over here?!" The red ranger suddenly appeared, followed by the other rangers.

"Who's Rita? Adam!? Quick get a hold of anyone! I don't care who, the others have disappeared! And Ty's been injured! Why aren't you doing anything?!" The distressed teen latched his eyes on the black ranger.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Adam…however you're right about your friend there. He needs medical attention. Pink ranger, think you can help him?" Red ranger was puzzled by the strange teen calling his old friend Adam.

"On it, Red ranger!" Pink Ranger stepped forward, "Let's get him to a hospitable."

"Hold up. Ernie said no one was here when the attack happened. They look like they were caught in the crossfire. How did you get here?" Green ranger quickly stopped his girlfriend from approaching, suspicious of the sudden appearance of the two teens.

"Umm, I don't know. One minute we were hanging with our friends, there was a bright light suddenly, when I woke up, we were here." The conscience teen quickly told a half-truth as he spotted a newspaper stand, with the date on it.

"Wonderful. It must have been some kind of teleportation beam then. You best come with us then." Yellow ranger mused aloud.

Helping him up, the rangers quietly debated amongst themselves on where to take the injured teens.

"How about this Ernie guy you mentioned earlier?" The teen braced his friend up, worry lacing his voice.

"Umm, ok. We better hurry though." The Blue ranger jumped at the suggestion.

"Wait, you don't know Ernie…which means you're not from around here at all." The Black ranger interjected, startled to realize that he was new to Angel Grove.

"You could say that. Just quick question, are you the second or first black ranger?" He latched his eyes were he knew the Black ranger's eyes were located.

"What are you talking about, there's only one black ranger." The Black ranger scoffed at the teen, puzzled about his strange question.

"Wonderful…can you pretend that I never called you Adam before?" He shifted uneasily, realizing calling the first black ranger by the second black ranger's name was a huge mistake.

"Consider it forgotten." Black ranger waved his hands in the air.

A sigh of relief escaped the teen as they entered the youth center. Of course, doing so as the power rangers brought unwanted attention to the place. Ernie rushed over to them, his usual big smile on his face.

"Power Rangers! What a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?" Ernie shook their hands enthusiastically.

"Sir, these two boys were caught in the blast down in the park. Can you help them recover? Please?" Red ranger briefly forgot he was a hero and not a teen.

"Of course. Right leave them here. What's your name lad?" Ernie grasped Ty has he helped him down into an empty booth, allowing the rangers to slip away.

"Name's Mack. My friend here is Ty, short for Tyzonn." Mack plopped down next to his friend.

"Tyzonn? What kind of name is that?" Jason showed up with his friends, concern written all over their faces upon seeing the injured teens.

"We don't make fun of it. Or mention it…unless you want to hear something totally unbelievable." Mack rubbed his neck, eyeing the colors of the shirts.

"Really? How unbelievable is unbelievable?" Billy slid into the seat across from him.

"You won't understand…trust me. Even Dad's reporter friend couldn't wrap her head around it." Mack narrowed his eyes, as if warning them to back off.

"Looks like your friend's waking up. We'll leave you alone." Jason pulled his friends away upon noticing that Ty was stirring.

Once they were alone, Mack turned to his friend, "We are in BIG trouble."

"How big, is big?" Ty rubbed where he hit his head earlier that day.

"Try we somehow travelled into the past. In case you're wondering, there are power rangers. However, it's before Adam…" Mack glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, not seeing anyone, he turned back to Ty, "Became the black ranger."

"So, we just have to hide we're from the future…how hard could that be?" Ty didn't see the big deal.

"Ty, we also have to hide the fact we're not human from everyone. Thankfully, I have a human name. You on the other hand, have an alien name." Mack fidgeted slightly, his sound receptors picking up a slight noise nearby, though he couldn't see anyone.

"I did not think of that. We keep it hidden in our time, surely it real be no different in this time." Ty rubbed his special crystal from his home planet, which all of his friends suspected was from his fiancée.

"True, but Ty, we had family and friends who knew all this and didn't exploit us. Here, we have no one…" Mack suddenly stood up as the idea of eavesdroppers refused to go away.

"Is something wrong, Mack?" Ty copied him, concern evident in his vocal chords.

"What? No…I'm just worried about eavesdroppers. A group of teens just left. How about we go introduce ourselves to them?" Mack tapped his uniform jacket in hopes of getting Ty to catch on.

"Ah, yes. Introducing ourselves to the rangers of this time is a good idea. Any particular reason on why you believe it is them?" Ty nodded in agreement, forgetting the need for discretion.

"Ty…they're wearing their colors. Of course they have an extra with them, but when I was talking with the rangers, they had a green ranger with them. Just remember, we're from this time, and Earth. Got it?" Mack gave his friend a hard glare, in a poor attempt to rattle him.

"Yes. All of that makes sense. I will try my hardest to act like an Earthling." Ty was unfazed by the hard glare Mack was giving him.

"Come on, they're over there." Mack jerked his head over to the group of friends hanging around the bar.

As soon as they left their table, two punks stood up from behind the half wall right next to it.

"Skull, did you hear that?" The fatter of the two boys asked his companion, awe sounding through his voice.

"Sure did Bulk! Uh, what was I supposed to have heard again?" Skull tilted his head in confusion.

Bulk groaned at his friend's response, "Those teens the power rangers helped out are alien spies from the future! They probably were sent to find our weaknesses, and are here to destroy the power rangers!"

"Destroy the power rangers!? Oh no, what do we do, Bulk?" Skull panicked at the idea of losing the heroes.

"Easy, look they think Jason and his friends are the power rangers. We just have to find the real ones and warn them against the danger." Bulk proudly outlined his plan to save the rangers, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Skull followed Bulk out of the center.

Meanwhile back with Mack and Ty, they were approaching the bar with the friends sitting at it. Glancing behind them, Trini noticed them and quickly nudged her friends.

"Oh! Hey there! It's Mack and Ty, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. We were wondering what your names are?" Mack did the talking for his friend.

"Oh, that actually makes sense. My name is Jason. And these are my friends." Jason gestured to the others, who picked up their cue.

"Billy." Billy shook their hands.

"Tommy." Tommy nodded at them.

"Trini."

"Kimberly."

"Zack."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Ty spoke up as he nodded to each one of them.

"Dude, you can relax. No need to talk all weirdly." Tommy laughed as he clapped Ty on the back.

Startled, Ty turned to look at Mack. Mack shrugged before opening his mouth, "You do kinda talk weird. We just never said anything to you. Seeing as last time we pointed out one of your quirks, you tried to copy Will…excessively. It was like as if there were two Wills, and instead of a Will and Ty."

"Ah, I'll try to speak normally then." Ty nodded in understanding, remembering the near disastrous mission.

"Since you're new here, would you like a tour of the place?" Trini offered.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Mack shrugged as he looked to his friend.

"Sweet. Come on." Zack jumped up, eager to show them around.

~Several Minutes later~

Jason shook his head as he spotted Bulk and Skull attempting to hide behind a large tree in the middle of the park. The two bullies have been following them ever since they left the mall. With a slight nudge, he quickly drew Tommy's attention away from giving his girlfriend lovey-dovey looks, to their shadows. Arching his eyebrow, Tommy shot him a questioning look. Jason quickly shrugged, signaling that he had no idea why their classmates were following them.

"Hey, is something wrong guys?" Kimberly glanced back at them, concern evident in her eyes.

"Bulk and Skull are following us. Anyone have any guesses on why?" Jason jerked his head back at towards them.

"Maybe they need our help with some intellectual pursuit?" Billy suggested.

"Why can't you ask, whoever Bulk and Skull are, why they're following us?" Mack suggested, curious about these new people.

After everyone did a half shrug, they turned to face the two unsuspecting boys. It took them another ten minutes before they realized that they were found out. They quickly scrambled out of their hiding spot.

"Why are you following us?" Trini asked them.

"We thought you would like to know that those two are not what they claim they are. They are alien spies from the future sent to destroy the power rangers!" Bulk pointed a finger at the future power rangers, while Skull agreed with a simple 'yeah'.

"What!?" All of the rangers yelled.

"Where did you get that preposterous idea from?" Billy was pretty sure they wouldn't know the meaning of the word, but used it anyways.

"We heard them talking! They think you guys are the power rangers. Of course, we know better than that. You're not cool enough to be them." Bulk blurted out, Skull nodding his head feverishly in agreement.

"Mack, Ty, is this true?" Zack turned to face the time travelers.

"Yes, and No. We are from the future, but we weren't sent here to destroy the power rangers. You see, in our time, we were watching the newest team of power rangers fighting a monster with our friends, when we were hit by its weapon. We believe the power rangers can help us get home." Ty used an apologetic tone when answering the question.

"Newest team?" Tommy raised his eyebrow.

"There are many different teams of power rangers. All have their own segment of Earth to battle, and face different villains. In all, there are sixty or so power rangers." Mack explained the vastness of the ranger organization.

"Yeah, well, you said that you two aren't human!" Bulk spluttered, not liking them turning the tables.

"That would be because I am a humanoid, and Mack is…" Ty started to explain.

A loud groan caught their attention. Whipping around they found Goldar and a new monster standing behind them, "Enough talk! Surrender rangers! Or else your friends here will be destroyed! Including the ones from the future!"

"Great…any chance we're the only ones who know who he is talking to?" Kimberly groaned at the interruption.

"We know, but that isn't exactly a surprise seeing as quite a few teams who don't hide their identities." Mack gave a half shrug to show that he wouldn't sell their secret.

"What are you talking about? There is only one power ranger team!" Goldar growled.

"For now. We're from the future, where there are several teams. In fact, Mack's dad is the mentor for one of them. And someone named Tommy Oliver, who used to be a ranger himself, is a mentor to one of the teams." Ty forgot that Dr. O kept his ranger identity a secret.

"Wait, that's _me_!" Tommy yelped, even as his brain started to shut down.

"Mack, how far did we go into the past if Dr. O is our age?" Ty gawked at the green ranger he was used to seeing as an adult.

"Ty…Dr. O only revealed his past as a ranger...to _fellow_ rangers!" Mack groaned as he jerked his head back to indicate the two non-rangers gawking at the exchange.

"Enough of this!" Gordon bellowed, right before he attacked.

Dodging quickly, the rangers and two by-standers moved out of the way. Scrambling they looked around for some leverage against him. With an extra loud bellow, the monster threw a heavy truck at them, pinning Billy down.

"Billy!" Trini yelled as she punched a putty that had just jumped out of nowhere, with a dozen other putties.

"I've got you!" Mack used his super strength to lift the truck off of him.

"How did you do that?!" Billy yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"I have super strength. Don't worry, I haven't hurt anyone before, and don't plan on it." Mack sat the truck back down, "Jason! Behind you!" Mack yelled as he noticed the monster sneaking up on him.

Lurching forward, Ty turned into the element of Mercury, deflecting the blow meant for the red ranger. Just then, their com watches beeped before transporting them back to base. With the guests from the future.

"Alpha, been awhile hasn't it?" Mack recognized the robot.

"Ay-yi-yi! I don't recognize you." Alpha shuffled over to look the visitors over.

"We're from the future. You kind of had to fix the morphin grid once…in my basement." Mack rubbed the back of his neck.

"What was Alpha doing at your house?" Tommy stared at the future teen.

"I already told you. Fixing the morphin grid. Adam, the second black ranger had fetched you." Mack scoffed at him.

"Enough. Rita has found a new monster, one unlike any of seen before." Zordon spoke up.

"Really? Because it looked exactly like Kamdor and Miratrix's newest monster to me." Ty and Mack looked at each other in confusion.

"Zordon, how do we help them get back to their time?" Billy asked the giant floating head.

"Once you defeat the monster from their time, they should go back to theirs. Hurry rangers, the longer they stay here, the more time passes in their time." Zordon urged the rangers to go fight the monster.

"On it Zordon! Rangers, its morphin time!" Jason yelled right before he led them through the transformation sequence.

"Wait, we want to help!" Mack grabbed Trini's arm to stop her from leaving.

"No, it's too dangerous. Didn't the rangers from the future ever tell you to stay away from the battle scenes?" Zack shook his head, before teleporting out of there.

"Sure did." Mack muttered under his breath when all of the rangers were gone.

"Mack, we know what that monster is capable of…they don't. We have to help them." Ty urged his friend.

"I know. But they told us to stay here…just like Dad did when he first made the team." Mack gave Ty a knowing look.

"Operation Overdrive!" "Red Ranger!" "Mercurian Ranger!"

~Back with the others~

After securing Bulk and Skull somewhere they can't tell anyone their secret identities, they had launched themselves in a counter-attack. Which they were quickly losing. Jason and Tommy quickly rolled out of the way from another blast from it. Billy and Trini were attempting to get the civilians to safety. Kimberly and Zack were circling behind it.

"Hey ugly! Recognize me?" A second red ranger suddenly appeared with a…silver ranger?

The monster quickly shot its beam of light at them, only to miss as they leaped out of the way.

"Come on! You did better than that in our time!" The silver ranger taunted the monster.

"Oh no…two of the future rangers must have followed Ty and Mack to the past!" Kimberly exclaimed, as she stopped what she was doing.

Everyone merely nodded in agreement as they watched the two new rangers fight the monster. A loud shattering sound tore through the air as the monster shattered into a million pieces. Standing back up, they turned to face the current rangers. Lifting their hands up, they quickly pulled their helmets off…revealing that it was Ty and Mack.

"You're right. We do tell the civilians to hide." Mack grinned at the shocked rangers.

"Hope you don't mind us butting in. We have fought this particular monster before. You had not." Ty dipped his head towards them.

"Well this isn't interesting at all… I guess this good bye?" Jason approached the two friends.

"Yes. As a thank you present, we want to give you this. It is a device used in the future to wipe one's memories of things they shouldn't know…you know, you're friends?" Mack handed him a small silver devise.

A swirl of bright light suddenly wrapped around them. When it dissipated, they were long gone.

"Come on, let's go erase Bulk and Skull's memories." Tommy grabbed the devise from Jason.

~Back at the Present Day~

Will blinked in confusion when the monster suddenly shattered, shortly before Mack and Ty fell out of the sky. Both of them were wearing their ranger outfits, their helmets in their hands.

"Sorry! We're back! How's the battle going?" Mack ran up to them.

"What are you talking about?! You haven't gone anywhere! I think…" Rose ran up to help Ty to his feet, glancing over at Mack.

A loud growl escaped Miratrix as she fled with Kamdor, not pleased with the destruction of their monster.

"We'll explain later, back at base." Ty groaned as he hauled himself to his feet.

~Several minutes later~

"I don't believe it. There is absolutely no way my son travelled to the past!" Mr. Hartford yelled as he paced through the headquarters.

"Sir, you do realize Tyzonn was with him during this ordeal?" Spencer followed his boss with his eyes.

"Great…the two members who aren't even human supposedly time travelled." Mr. Hartford muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's because they did. I still remember that day." Dr. O suddenly walked into the base.

"Dr. O! What are you doing here?" Dax jumped up to talk to the ex-power ranger.

"To return this. We had to use it multiple times on Bulk and Skull. If we hadn't known they would just tell everyone, we might have just left them be." Dr. O sat the devise that Mack gave his old team down on the table.

"You guys really did go into the past." Mr. Hartford whispered in awe.

"Sure did Dad." Mack clapped a hand on his father's back.

 **A/N: Ok, started this yesterday morning…finished it this afternoon. Yup long one. Especially seeing has it is eleven pages long, size twelve font, and the story itself ended up being 3,703 words long. Longest thing I've written for fanfic yet.**

 **This is…**

 **SkyTalon…**

 **Signing off!**


End file.
